Locked in
by sonicprime159
Summary: after being such a huge fan of Freddy's john decides to become a night guard but he soon realizes he can't escape there wrath plus extreme sexual content or in other words RAPE. FNAF is owned by Scott cawthon (OC, Toy chica, Toy Freddy, Funtime foxy, Toy bonnie, and OC villain)
1. Chapter 1 the story begins

I'v been going to Freddy's scenes i was young and I still go there to this day I would go there when a date goes bad or when i'm bored or when i'm sad. I always loved the toy animatronics I would love to sit next to the stage and just speak to them about what ever comes to mind. sometimes i swear they would be watching me and listing to all my stories and everything I half to say. there would be times I was asked to leave by some employees. but one day something happened

 **The next chapter will be longer I promises this is my first story so it will get better.**


	2. Chapter 2 new job

The next day I come into Freddy's I go past the stage and I look behind me and I think they looked sad that I ignored them. I go to the bosses office and I knock on the door and I here nothing. I know I can't do this but I open the door and see the computer running some coffee and I see a pen rolling across the desk it lands on the flour with a soft thud. there was paper that made the desk like a war zone. "HEY!" I here behind me I look a tall man with a black suit and tie he was holding a black case. he had brown eyes and dark black hair and his skin looked pail like he seen a ghost. "What the hell are you doing in here?" He says quietly to not disturber the families. "I was j-just wanting to know if your hiring." I say with a little fear in my breath. his face comes closer to mine and quickly pulls back and smiles and hold out a hand. "I'm James, James miller." I shack his hand and say "John, John sharp." he then says "Well John you got the job we need a night guard the last one ran off." "wait that's it no papers no background check just here you go?" "yep go home get some rest and be here at 11:40 pm." I leave the building and go home speechless. I come in at 11:41 pm my new boss was standing in front of the door. he let me inside and showed me around and let me go my way on this job. I look around see a picture of the main three animatronics. I get up and look around I walk down the hall and go the the main room and look at them my childhood heroes.


	3. Chapter 3 the terror begins

I look around the room and see James standing there in front of the door not moving a muscle. "hello?" I say a bit questioning. he spins around he didn't look like he moved a single muscle to turn around. he had a blank stair on him he then snapped back to reality and had a creepy smile on him. "sorry john I just lost focus i'm on medication so wired... things happen to me." he say's as he tilts his head to the side still with that creepy smile on him. "Right." I say sounding sarcastic. "well don't worry James I have everything under control so you can go home and yeah do whatever... you do." I say having a scene of fear in my tone. his face then turns into a disturbing sad face like you'd see in a talent show poster. he then shakes his head and he snaps back to his old self. "sorry about that like I said I'm on a medication." he then pulls a gun out of a wait where did he get that. it was a 357. magnum he hands it to me he then tells me it only has one bullet. he then leaves and he locks the door behind him he walks into a creepy fog that came out of... no were. he didn't get into a car or nothing. "Holy shit I'm gonna have nightmares now because of that weirdo, medication my ass." I say as I put the magnum in my pocket and pull out a flash light and I walk towards the stage. and realize that, Toy Bonnie is gone. I look around frantically as I scan my flash light all around the room. I hear something metal foot steps coming from the stage. I look and see toy chica is fucking gone and toy Freddy is walking towards me. I don't even scream I run to the mail exit I try to open it but there was a chain look on the out side. "HOW THE FUCK DID THAT SHIT GET THERE!" I yell. "Aww don't say those kind of words." Toy chica speaks as she's coming towards my left. "We just want to play." toy Bonnie as he coming towards to my right. "Ha ha ha there is no escape young one." toy Freddy says as he is coming towards right in front of me. the surrounded me I looked around for an escape but it was to late as they garbed me and toy chic put a bag on my head... I woke up in a dark room I went to look around my surrounding but I soon realized I was tied down. I heard a soft female voice say "don't worry Freddy I got this." then the sound of a door closing echoed the room a light came on I closed my eyes and then slowly opened them and saw toy chica towering over me. she had a adorable smile on her, her eyes sparkling she then opened her mouth well sorry beak and spoke. "running around the place without a suit I see well just fix that ha ha." she says with the softest voice. she walked over to a self looking over some stuff. "yo-you don't half to do this." I say "Oh but I half to." she says not looking at me. I then think I can't believe I'm going to do this but. "Has anyone told you that you'er extremely sexy." she stops what she was doing and looks at me with a curious face."yeah your eye are like they are a get way to heaven your voice sounds like a calming waterfowl. I know we only known each other for a short time but I think I love." her face turns into a lustful demon. Oh no one ever said something like that to me and i'm really attracted to it." she walks towards me and puts a hand on my face. I try to keep a straight face when she. "oh my gosh your a human I'm so sorry i'll..." she stops right in the middle of her sentence well I'll keep you tied down those nice things you said I want to show you what I can do." she says as she climbs on top of me. I felt a warm sensation coming from her. oh you can't be serious she has that. her face inches close to me "wait can you untie me I have a cramp that is killing me." I lied. "Oh yeah yeah sure honey anything for you." she say quickly uniting me. I get up I look at her I could see the heart flying around her. "Thanks." I say as I quickly run out of the room. I come running out of the parts and service room. toy chica comes walking out of the room with a lustful stair. "oh Mr. night guard you can't run from me I will catch you." I run to the main exit there is still a chain lock on it but the fog was so thick that was the only thing I could see out the door. it was so thick it was leaking in the building. "now what do I do?" I say as I put a hand on the door window. and shack my head.


	4. Chapter 4 trying to escape

I hear a soft humming noise coming the hall and the sound of skipping. someone was coming I ran into the first room I saw. I sprinted to the room and I heard toy chica running after me saying "ha ha ha I'm gonna get you!" I went in the room and shut the door and put a chair in front of the door. I could banning and I heard her roar and say. "Fine Mr. night guard I'll play your game see latter cutie ha ha." I sigh in relief and look behind me and see funtime foxy. she looks up at me and smiles and she ask. "What are you doing here endow skeleton? where's you'er suit?" "I-I-I..." I try to say something but nothing comes out. I back into a wall as she walks closer to me. she is only centimeters away she is about to grab me when I push her away from me. she then charges at me pushes me down she picks me up and pushes the chair away from the door. "You been a bad endow skeleton." I then push her down she fall to the ground and push her into her room and barricade the door. she bangs on the door but soon gives up. I sigh as my breathing calms. "Mr. night guard?" I looked as I saw toy chica walking towards me she was holding something it was Freddy's leg. she had a crazy smile on her she drooped the leg and stared running towards me. I got up and started running when I was tackled down my face hits the floor. she holds me from behind as she cuddles with me. she turns me over and pins me down.

 **Sexual content here**

she presses her beak on my lips and forces her tongue in my mouth it goes in circles exploring my mouth as she hums softly. she brakes the kiss and a trial of saliva pulls out from our mouths she rips off my close as she trials her tongue up my chest she rips off my pants and underwear and she takes off her bib and panties. she places my cock in her vagina and she moves up and down her past speeds up as she moans. she goes faster and faster as I come to my climax and I shot my seed inside her. she cums as well she roll of me and breaths loudly. I look at her she looks at me and winks. the 6 am bell rings and the main doors swing open as fog comes in and a shadow figure is viable I get dressed and chica does as well. the figure walked in and it turns out to be James. he looks around and sees me and his face becomes red in anger.


	5. Chapter 5 The End

"WHAT THE HELL YOU STUPID YELLOW SLUT!" James screamed. toy chica backed away scared "I'm sorry sir I just fell in love with john, it's wrong to do things like this, I'm not doing this anymore I'm done with your crap I only want one thing in life and it's john." she holds my hand and smiles at me. Still confused I look at james as his face becomes red with more anger. "YOU HAD HAD ONE JOB AND THAT WAS STUFF HIM IN THE SUIT AND I WOULD EAT HIS SOUL BUT WHAT DID YOU DO YOU HAD SEX WITH HIM YOU STUPID SLUT!" James loses it. Toy chica started to cry a little she covered her face and buried her head in my chest. _Ok that's it I don't care if she raped me I won't let him make a girl cry._ I thought. "What is your problem she just had desires and you yell at her you are the fucken stupid shit you dick sucking fagot!" James started to ape shit he just moved around like he had a seser. I pull out the gun he gave me and shot it right in his eye. He falls with a thud and I drop the gun and look around thinking I just killed a man. "John he is not dead yet trust me he can't die." Toy chica says. I looked at the body it stood up and it looked at me and his eyes were silver dots and his skin disappears and reveals a black fog creature. He stood really tall about 7 feet it had long sharp per white teeth and long white claws. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" I yell. "That's a ghost shadow they feed of of damned souls." toy chica explains. Ghost shadow opens it's mouth to reveal even more teeth and a purple ozz drips out. I put my fist up and say "Bring it on… thing!" it disappears in a black mist and reappears behind me and throws me across the room. I get up but the ghost shadow grabs my leg and throws me outside in the fog. I land on the pavement scraping my arm and leg "JOHNNY!" I hear toy chica yell. I look around to find where I was but I could even see my own hand dude to the fog. I could see the ghost shadow it stood there and then charged at me with a unreal speed. I fly back aways. I quickly get up I think I can't fight him in this fog. I then hear toy chica yell "JOHN OVER HERE!" I then hear where her voice and run towards it. I then find myself in the building I fall down and chica pulls me up to my feet. Then I look behind me and see someone walk in it was me. "What the heck?" I say. "Ghost shadow can take any form." Toy chica says. So his last form must have been his last victim." I say. He runs at me and I close my eyes but I open them and toy chica is kicking his ass she throwing punches and kicks but soon he throws her down and starts hitting her. I then remember funtime foxy maybe she can help. I run open to kids cove and remove the barricade and funtime foxy comes bursting out. And see's toy chica struggling with ghost shadow and she runs at a amazing speed and tackles him to the ground she bits him and claws at him like a wild animal. Toy chica gets up a few dents but she then helps funtime foxy. But ghost shadow pushes funtime foxy off of him and he then fights toy chica and funtime foxy taking them on with no problem. I get in and throw some punches to throw him off guard. I punched him so hard he falls to the ground I then kick him he rolls a few feet. I goes back to his shadow form and teleports. Behind us. He was about when a golden hand goes through his chest. He was picked up and we see golden freddy floating holding ghost shadow. "We will no longer be your slaves!" golden freddy says in a distorted voice. He disappears and takes him in a secret room and puts him in a purple freddy suit. "I may not be able to kill you put can make you my prisoner. Ghost shadow twitches around trying to move but to no avail he soon stops moving and just sit's in one position. I was looking around thinking what happened. Golden freddy appeared and spoke in his wired voice. "Thanks to you john we are now free we can do what we please because of you. You set chica free by making her fall in love with you and know she is all yours." he snaps his fingers and toy became human like she still looked like what she did before but she had skin fur and her eyes were more perfect than anything. I hold her face and say hey let's go home she shakes her head and I sweep her off her feet as we go home the fog disappeared. So it was easier to see now.

 ***TIME SKIP***

The bed was rocking very hard has toy chica looks down at me as she she kept humping me. I was chained to the bed and chica was having all her fun we been going at this for 2 hours I started to hurt but she could not get enough it was nice she was mostly trying to see if we could make a baby.

 **THE END**

 **I KNOW this is not the greatest story but I thought of a story that will be better longer and more organized just keep updated on my account and maybe soon I will have it out don't know when but soon. Thank you and have a good one :)**


End file.
